Bakugan Dimensions
Bakugan Dimensions was an online MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) game created bySpinMaster. It allowed players to brawl in a virtual environment. To get a Bakugan, a DNA code found on Gundalian Invaders Bakuganor Mechtanium Surge Bakugan, was needed. It was a real life simulation of Marucho's Bakugan Interspace in the Anime. To begin playing the game, you were supplied with 3 default Bakuganin the attribute you choose upon setting up an account and an avatar. These three Bakugan did not gain experience and levels as quickly, but could be used without making any purchases. It was shut down on June 30, 2011; this was whenMechtanium Surge was thought to have 26 episodes, therefore finishing around the same time. Areas Bakugan Dimensions mainly had the players stay in Bayview. A Player could travel around by clicking their mouse on their destination, or using the Arrow Keys. To Travel to a Different Area, a player would click on the map. There are five main areas: The School: The School contained a courtyard, a Leader Board, a DNA console and access to Bakugan Interspace. There were plenty of brawlers you could challenge, mostly their G Powers were '650'. The Park: The Park was mainly an area of forests. It had three DNA consoles (one by the Sewers, one by the house and one at the square), one Leader Board, and the Sewers. Downtown: Downtown contained two clothing Stores, a Dojo, a portal to Neathia, a Hair Salon, the gear shop, one DNA console and one Leader Board. In the Downtown Plaza, every Thursday on the Avior Server, Bright Light and one Guest GM brawler would randomly pick brawlers that were in the plaza to brawl them. If you brawl and lose then you get a Special Track jacket. If you win then you get an in-game Clear Avior and the Track Jacket. The Residential: The smallest part of Bayview, there were only two NPCs here. Dan was here. Neathia: To get to Neathia, you had to enter Downtown and find the Portal in the Plaza. In Neathia, there were a number of NPCs, including Dan, Fabia, Queen Serena, and the Gundalians. Bakugan Interspace: To get to Interspace, you clicked on the Internet Terminal at The School (next to the DNA console), and clicked: "Log in to Interspace". Interspace contained a Plaza and the Stadium. Interspace had a lot of NPCs, mainly Shun, Marucho and Lord Darkus. News March 1, 2010: The Bakugan Website was updating into the new Gundalian Invaders site, but they still did not launch Bakugan Dimensions. March 5, 2010: There is a new movie now on the site that talks about it. The site also now says "Bakugan Dimensions coming soon" on the main screen. March 19, 2010 and March 20, 2010 : A TV commercial on Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nicktoons announced that Bakugan Dimensions is coming April 5, despite it saying it was coming out on March 25 last time. In the commercial, it talked about a contest (the 30 days of winnings) that ended on April 5, the same day that Bakugan Dimensions was going to be released. The contest included many different prizes and a chance at $10,000. *March 29, 2010 : The site said "Bakugan Dimensions enters open Beta". *April 5, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions has not been released. *June 1, 2010 : Bakugan Dimensions is finally released. *June 2, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is on Beta testing and later down for maintenance. *June 5, 2010: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *February 28, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down again. *March 1, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up. *April 12, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance. *April 13, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is back up once again. *June 20. 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance. *June 30, 2011: Bakugan Dimensions is going to close permanently. *July 1, 2011 : Bakugan Dimensions said that is down for maintenance(but is supposed to be shut down permanently). *Other: Bakugan Dimensions regularly went down to add new waves of Bakugan/Areas/Accessories and more cool things. Bakugan Dimensions might come back in the fall as a new game, since Bakugan Dimensions has updated from Gundalian Invaders to Mechtanium Surge and more Bakugan releases in the summer. Currently the Bakugan Dimensions website is inaccesible and redirects you to the Bakugan.com home page. Background Bakugan Dimensions is a free online world for PC, where people from all around the world battle, collect Bakugan and battle with other gamers. It resembles Marucho's Bakugan Interspace (Episode: Virtual Insanity), which is the setting of the new TV season for Bakugan, "Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders." New Season 3 and Season 4Bakugan have a heat-reveal DNA code that can be entered to upload the exact Bakugan to the game. New Battle Gear, BakuNano, Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans also have a DNA code to enter. Players can make their own avatar, which moves around in the online world. You need to make a username and password, and if the user is under 13, a parent needs to make an account and verify the child account. New BakuCoins, found in Season 3 packages of Bakumorph, Card Boosters and Deka Bakugan (larger sized Bakugan), also have a code to enter online to redeem for online BakuCoin value. Sometimes when you play it takes a long time to load. Entering DNA codes You can enter a DNA Code found on any Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders or Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakuganto reveal a monstrous creature. You can enter the 10-digit DNA Code into any designated DNA Console. Theres also a special 3-digit code, that you can find on BakuMeters that gives your avatar a BakuMeter and some ClearBakugan. All Bakugan entered start out at 400 Gs, and Colossus Bakugan start out at 650 Gs. At the beginning of the game, you get three Bakugan from the Attribute of your choice. These have 300 Gs. For each DNA Codeentered for a Bakugan already owned in the game, it will gain 25 Gs. Some Mechtanium Surge wave 2 Bakugando not have codes though. However, DNA codes can only be used once. If you enter a pre-released Bakugan, you will recieve BakuCoins unless SpinMaster entered the code into the system. Servers *Avior * *Coredem * *Dharak * *Lumagrowl * *Strikeflier * *Snapzoid *Phosphos *Helix Dragonoid *Krakix *Akwimos *Hakapoid *Aranaut *Hawktor * "*"Servers that are usually available. Trivia *Dimensions was able to show the Bakugan form of any Bakugan not seen in the anime. *Dimensions has expanded exactly like Interspace, therefore making it a real-world version of Interspace. *Despite what attribiute you choose for your first Bakugan, you can mix and match your team to your liking (i.e Aquos Hawktor, Subterra Glotronoid, Haos Rubanoid). Gallery Bakugan dimensions2.png|Logo 358px-Pyrus NeoDragonoid.png|Pyrus Neo Dragonoid 475px-Pyrus Fencer2.png|Pyrus Fencer 404px-Pyrus Raptorix BD.png|Pyrus Raptrorix Dimensions.png|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid 348px-Pyrus Evo Dragonoid.png|Pyrus Dragonoid Bakugan Dimensions Victory.jpg|2 People Battling BD Ad7Iz tmNI8Zw.jpg|2 People battling on BD A1269312C0E79E459C7C5B Large.jpg|2 People Battling on BD 0.jpg A0203426BE51729D419FF2 Large.jpg Marucho battle-scaled1000.jpg 4qfI7uMAfr85D.jpg 321px-Haos PlitheonBD.png PyrusLD-1.png Darkus Dharak-2.png Images-9.jpeg Darkus aranaut.png 304px-Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png|Pyrus Infinity Helios 435px-Pyrus TitaniumDragonoid1.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid